


The Isle Of Shirogane

by CrystalizedRainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Air Shiro, Background Relationships, Character Death, Earth Hunk, Eventual Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Everyone is connected to an element, Exploration, Explorer Hunk (Voltron), Explorer Keith (Voltron), Explorer Pidge (Voltron), Explorer Shiro (Voltron), F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fire Keith, Fire OC, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Like Pocahontas but not, M/M, My First Fanfic, My friend asked to be in it so yeah, Native Lance (Voltron), Nature Allura, Nature Pidge, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sorry Not Sorry, water lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedRainbow/pseuds/CrystalizedRainbow
Summary: All of the paladins (except Lance and Allura) are explorers. Shiro's the captain - obviously - and his ship and team get shipwrecked on an island. They have no idea what they're doing. Lance and Allura are best friends and Lance goes behind his entire village's backs to help the explorers. Things happen and Lance and Shiro fall for each other.





	1. Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please give me pointers on how to improve :)

*Shiro’s POV*  
No-one could see that massive wave coming, at least not until it was too late. By the time Hunk said anything, nothing could be done, the next thing any of us knew, we were in the water clawing our ways to the surfaces for air. In anyways, that’s done, we’re safe and I begin to look around at the new island. Thinking to myself, I realise ‘There shouldn’t be an island here it’s not on the map’. Everything clicked at once, I shouted for my map handler “Pidge!” There wan no reply, so I shouted again “Pidge?!”  
In the distance I can hear a faint groan that sounded a lot like the younger Holt. I sprint up to the origin of the sound and find Pidge half asleep and half buried under some sand. I shake her awake saying, “Come on, we need to find the others.” She doesn't respond, only turns to me. By the look behind those big round galsses (How on Earth did those stay on?!) I can tell she knew I was going to ask a question.  
With a bit of guilt from the predictable action, I ask “Where did this island come from?”  
“I dunno, wasn’t on the map.”  
After a few minutes of silence, I reply, “Strange world we live in, strange world indeed”  
She holds her scrawny hand out for me to help her up; she always was comfortable around me. I lift her up with ease; from look alone anyone can tell that my biceps are larger than her thighs. We’re both up and looking for the others, Hunk was found at the tree line with a few fruits of some sort, Keith was found with the weapons surrounding him. Looking at Keith, it sort of looks like he was summoned with the weapons. Everyone knows that that’s impossible, demons don’t exist. Nieve, she was in the most ridiculous position with her rear up in the air and her upper shoulders, face and arms and legs flat in the sand. She looked like a stretching cat stuck in the position. I haul her over my shoulder to take her to the others.  
By the time that I walk over to the others, Nieve is waking and the others are standing at full attention. Everyone’s been fed with the fruit that Hunk came across, thank God they weren’t poisonous or anything. Everything seems to be going fine and the Sun was setting. We decide to set things for the night closing in on us rapidly.  
We try to gather what we can from the mini wreckage, and make a small makeshift camp for the night. With was getting (which were really just pieces of torn up fabric) on the ground as mattresses, a fire burning, and our stomachs full with the fruit Hunk found, we all lay down on our designated cloths. Nieve states “I hope there aren’t any bloody natives, I don’t want to die in me fucking sleep yet”, right before she goes to sleep. 

*Lance’s POV*  
I loom in the bushes about 15 meters away from the opening, looking at the newcomers. They seem to have no idea what they’re doing. They don’t even have a fire pit for their fire, and with how close they are to the fire, their cloth (?) looks like it could catch fire at any point.  
When I know that all of them are fast asleep, I make my way over to their area and I dig a small ditch around the fire. Making sure I’m careful not to burn myself, because I’ve made that mistake before, I put a ring of rocks and stones around the small fire to keep it in the small space.  
When I turn to leave, I realise that one of them is shifting in their sleep. My head snaps towards them to know whether I need to run. I’m looking at the man and he seems to have black hair with a small white tuft at the front. The scar on his nose makes him look hotter, and then I look down further to see so many muscles. He must be powerful, but then the rustling continues and I notice his eyes are wide open and are looking at me. His eyes bore into me from across the fire pit recently made by myself.  
I sprint off of the beach as fast as my long tan legs will let me. That was too close, they could’ve caught me. Hiding behind a tree, I look back at the people, the hot one is looking at where I stood and then at the fire. It seems like he thinks nothing of it, so I walk back to my village thinking that even if I do something nice for a complete stranger, that I’m still not appreciated.  
Roughly half an hour later I arrive at my village, I can tell the time by the positioning of the Sun or Moon, everyone in my village can. Veronica, my sister, is still better and she brags about it all the time, but she’s got 3 years on me! I get back to my hut and begin to climb into my hammock, it’s only about as high as my knees, but it keeps me in the air away from the cold floor. I slowly attempt to drift off to sleep, thinking about the hot traveller, knowing that he’ll never see me again, and I never see him again. He’ll probably go back to where he came from, it upset me a bit but my dad says that I should ‘Find a nice girl from the village’. What he doesn’t know is that I might want a nice girl OR a nice boy, but that’s a secret to keep, they don’t know I like boys too. Eventually I drift off to sleep, in the comfort of my hammock.

*Time Skip to morning*  
*Shiro’s POV*  
I’m woken up by the voice of an annoyed Keith and an infuriated Pidge shouting at one another, really this early? I look at them through sleepy lashes, and ask very quietly “Wha’s the matter?”  
Keith turns to me and says with an enraged tone, very rapidly, “Katie is blaming me for ‘tampering with the fire’, when I didn’t do shit, even if it is more practical now.”  
“I TOLD YOU I GO BY PIDGE!” she retaliated.  
Nieve was somewhere in the water washing sand out of her hair due to tossing and turning in her sleep causing a lot of sand to get into the long brown hair. She’s muttering to herself that she hates her sleeping habit. Hunk and I look at one another and mutually agree through eye contact that this should end now.  
I know that Hunk won’t say anything to the two so I step up and exclaim as loud as I can at whatever-o-clock in the morning, “Enough!” and the two stop. I look at the two, and continue “I have something to say to both of you, Keith you know that she goes by Pidge…”  
“HA! FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!!!” she exclaimed in delight.  
“I’m not done, one: language and two, you know you shouldn’t blame Keith for things like this, you’ve been told about jumping to conclusions.”  
Nieve joins the conversation by yelling “Like that time you thought that the wild boar was a demon!”  
I hear Keith and Hunk snicker behind me as Pidge goes a deep red from embarrassment.  
“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”  
“Still funny though” I hear Hunk say to Keith.  
Pidge whipped her head towards Hunk and opened her mouth in shock and complained “HUNK! You betrayed me?!”  
“We’d all betray you, you snitch on us” Nieve continued, walking up to us with soaking wet hair.  
“Nieve!” I scold, “You are a snitch though”, I say quiet enough so the others can hear. I wouldn’t dare let anyone know I said that.  
Totally remembering our current situation I exclaim “Right, let’s get off the beach and look for food and shelter. We’ll have to wait until we can build a boat ourselves. And with our ammount of people, it'll take ages” And with that, we all leave the beach in hopes of finding edible substances and a shelter.


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives a bit of detail on his village and Shiro and the gang split up (but don't search for clues, sorry guys haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the really REALLY long wait, but here she is! The brand new chapter

*Lance’s POV*

I should start to head back to my little village, but I very much far from want to. When I’m there; I feel like I need to prove myself to Mama and Papa and all my siblings. Sitting here in the river though, I feel at one with everything, the coy fish that swim upstream, the mossy rocks that you may slip on once or twice, the steady flow of the water, it all speaks to me. 

Currently, I’m sitting with half of my body submerged at the river edge. It’s calming; Mama thinks that the water is where I truly belong. Our village believes that we are all connected to the Earth in one way or another. Everyone says I'm connected to the water, I'm easy flowing like the river, I always come back like the tides, and nothing seems to stop me from what I want to do, much like a very large wave. Allura is clearly connected to the flora; you can see how the plants yearn for her touch, her love, her compassion. The way that her hair flows in the wind resembles the leaves of the trees, her persistence to continue much like the persistence of tress staying planted in the ground.

I’m startled out of my thoughts as Allura comes into view. Her beautiful white hair sways slightly in the wind, she finally looks down at what I’m doing. Nothing. 

“Lance” she whispers, “you aren’t supposed to leave the village at this hour. You must come back this instant, if my Father catches you again, you remember what he said right?” she asked accusingly.

“Yes yes, I’ll be made to clean up after all the animals.” I retaliate.

“Including Kalteneker” she quips.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot about her” I add. Kelteneker is my cow that I helped my Papa to birth. But when she was born she was born with a difference to normal cows, she had only 3 legs. Well, I tell a lie, she had 4 legs but one of her legs was only half developed. Over time, thank whatever Gods there may be, her less-developed leg had fully grown.

“Anyways Lance, we should really be heading back to the village, come along now”, she used her ‘mom-voice’ so I knew not to mess around with her now.

“Okay, getting up now”, I said as I held up my hands in surrender. 

The walk back to the village was almost silent, the slight chatter from me, Allura refused to talk to me, how rude. But then again, she is the Chief’s daughter so she has to take over the village some day; she’s been more conceited lately.

We crossed the small streams, the even smaller fields, and finally we were back at our village. As we enter through our little hidden exit that we used as kids, we hug each other to thank the Gods that we made it home safely, and we split off on our own ways. 

I near my cottage, but Papa is standing outside. He seems to be looking for something; I wonder what it could be. Could he have lost the cat again? Our cat, Kova, is always running off, she must’ve got out again. 

I near the back of the house and use my sneaky trap door on the side of the cottage. Papa didn’t accidentally pin down some of the wood in one of the walls, and it was in my room (haha, lucky me) so I frequently use it as a trap door of sorts. I poke my head in and no one who shouldn’t be there isn’t. Marco is asleep on his bed, same for Luis. I slide into my own bedding as if nothing had ever happened. 

In the morning Papa asked to talk to me outside, I wonder what it could be about. I walk out the front door, I can see Kalteneker to my left but my main attention is on Papa. And there he is, with a disappointed look on his face. I instantly realise what this is about, last night. 

“mijo, you know what I’m going to say, you shouldn’t be sneaking off in the night.”

A wave of guilt hit me like a basket of freshly picked corn (trust me, that hurts). “I’m sorry Papa, I know I should’ve waited till morning, but there was a strange happening at the beach. I had to go see what it was.” 

“I don’t care mijo, what I want is for you to finish the punishment. You should know it by now, you do it plenty”

I hang my head in shame, nobody ever seems to care. Regardless to this I go over to bag of seeds and start carrying it around the cottage. My punishment is always to carry the bag of seeds around the cottage 10 times, but each time Papa adds more weight. There is advantage to this though, it gives me amazing legs. My legs are so toned because of the amount of times that I’ve had to do this.

As I carry the bag, I start thinking about the attractive new island-comer. I think about how I’ll go and watch him again later, which gets my legs going faster.

*Shiro’s POV*

Earlier, the five of us split up to find suitable fuel for a fire, sustainable food and any wood we can use for a shelter. Although we split up, we made sure that we wouldn’t go too far away from each other so that couldn’t hear each other if we needed help. With my amazing planning skills, I organised on how we would split up; With Hunk and Keith on the outer sides of the group, then Pidge and Nieve on the inside with me in the middle. That way, the two that will most likely require help; have a higher chance of being heard from either side of them. 

It’s about an hour or so into the search that I come across a river. I’d long since taken my shirt off as I’d made it into a makeshift bag for all of the food that I found. I take this as a perfect opportunity to put my shirt in the water and essentially wash the fruits. 

I was beginning to gather everything when I actually acknowledged the temperature; the cool water had allowed me to contrast the heat to the cool water. As I was alone I thought I was able to just sit in the river in my underwear. Beginning to shuck off my trousers was a bit of a hassle but they were soon off. After this, I did not hesitate to sit down in the freely flowing water. 

After about a minute or so, I notice a moving in the bushes in front of me. Rapidly I return my trousers to my soaking wet lower half, thinking that it was a friend of my own. That’s when I noticed that it was the person from the previous night. As I was getting ready to go after them, they started running away. 

It was then that I decided that I, Takashi Shirogane, would look for this mysterious character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mijo = my son
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like it. Also all Spanish words I will use in chapters will be in the end notes unless they were already used in a previous chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
